The Last Destination
by Dexys
Summary: The fifth and FINAL part of my 'Convict' series. When Jason is caught by the feds he is made to spend the next twenty years in jail. Ten years later Alex is blammed for murder and is sent to Mendam. Now it all shall begin...again. AlexXSara AlexXDamien..
1. Prolouge: The Final Chapter Has Begun

_**I didn't have too. I wanted too. Here we are the third sequal of my most popular fic ever.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Harry BlackThorn presents...**_

_**THE LAST DESTINATION**_

_**featuring the characters of**_

_**MEMORIES, CRIMINAL, FAITH & REDEMPTION**_

_**CHAPTER I: THE FINAL CHAPTER HAS BEGUN**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**7:50 A.M.**_

"No!"

"Come on, Alex."

You could hear this coming from a bedroom in an ordinary home. A yellow hedgehog with pink streaks at the end of each of his four quills argued with his mother, a black hedgehog with pink streak in several places on her head.

"Alex!" The older one warned the young child named Alex.

"I'm not going to school, mom!" Alex whined.

An adult yellow hedgehog came in and chuckled. "No luck, Streak, hon?"

The adult woman, Streak, sighed. "He won't budge, Jay."

Jason chuckled. "Well, if he doesn't go to school he won't be able to go to the **school fair **on friday."

Alex's eyes idened and before you could blink he was downstairs, ready for school.

Streak blinked, dumbfounded as she looked at a grinning Jason. "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

Jason chuckled. "I know." He kissed Streak quickly and headed downstairs to take Alex to school.

_**MENDAM - WARDEN'S OFFICE**_

_**8:15 A.M.**_

Rowan, the warden of Mendam State stood in his office talking to a grey wolf, this wolf was President Amand Hecklar.

"Warden Rowan DiMarro, why is it that it has taken you over ten years to track down people who have escaped your own prison?" Amand demanded.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. But, they are just too tricky." Rowan responded shakily.

"Tricky? They're convicts GOD DAMNNIT!!!" Amand shouted out, furious with Rowan.

"S-Si--"

"I have had enough of your failures Rowan, you are fired! I expect you to pack up your things and be gone by morning!" Amand said then he left.

_**NEXT DAY**_

_**HUDSON AVANUE**_

_**9:33 P.M.**_

Jason was heading for home but stopped in his tracks when he heard a girl scream, it came from the alleyway ahead of him. Jason ran into the alleyway and saw a doberman and a wolf ganging up on a female teen fox.

"Leave her alone!" Jason shouted. He grabbed an iron pipe that was beside him and ran at the doberman and wolf. As the doberman went to claw him, Jason ducked and swung the pipe at the doberman making the dog's jaw crack. Then as the wolf leaped at Jason he hit the wolf on his side causing him to fall right beside Jason.

Jason walked over to the vixen, who was unharmed. "You okay?"

The vixen nodded. "Thank you." She said kindly.

Jason smiled and it must have just been rotten luck that he ran into a copper after he left the alleyway, who immideatly raised his gun. "Heh, you're under arrest. Damn, I'm going to get a hell of a raise for catching one of the Mendam escapees." The copper said.

_**MENDAM - WARDEN'S OFFICE**_

_**10:55 P.M.**_

Jason was taken into the warden's office by two guards.

"Here's that convict you wanted to see, Warden." One of the guards said.

"You two may go, now." The warden said.

The two guards left and Jason looked at the chair that was turned away from him so he couldn't see the warden. That was...until the cair swung around. Jason looked like he had seen a ghost.

"U-Uncle...?!" Jason stuttered.

The warden, beside his blood red eyes was the _**spitting image**_ of Harry. "Hello, nephew, it has been a long time."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**And so the fifth part of my greatly successful series begins...**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Falling From Grace

_**I'm back, BABIES!!!**_

_**...and now I'm here to stay...until my PC dies again.**_

_**...yeah...**_

_**---------------------------------------------------**_

_**Hey!**_

Alex stood near a Bus Stop, a backpack on his back. He held his skateboard in the other.

_**Hey!**_

His MP3 player boomed out the song he seemed to accosiate with his father.

_**Hey!**_

After all, what kind of father leaves him and his mother for ten years?

_**Nothing you can say**_

Alex stepped onto the double decker bus that came by.

_**Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me**_

Alex sighed as the bus stopped near his house.

_**Now it's time to shine**_

_**I'm gonna take what's mine**_

Alex knocked on his front door.

_**Take what's mine**_

_**Hey!**_

Streak opened the door. "Hey, Alex."

"Hey, mom."

_**Nothing you can say**_

The two sat at the dining room table eating.

Alex spoke up. "Mom, is it OK if I go around Shawn's house today? He got Halo 3 on the Xbox 360."

"Yeah, it's fine, I'm only going to see if I can get your father to awnser his calls."

"Where is he?"

"I have no idea." This was a lie. She knew he was in prison, but she couldn't tell Alex. She...just couldn't.

_**Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me**_

_**Now it's time to shine**_

_**I'm gonna take what's mine**_

Alex knocked on the door to see Shawn, a blue fox with green eyes. The two high-fived. "Hey, Shawn."

"Yo, Alex. Come in."

"Where's your parents."

"Out on a date, ugh! Parents!"

Alex chuckled. "Yeah."

_**Gonna burn in the light**_

"Yeah, a lonely mom and a jail bird dad."

Alex stopped he seemed to frezze. "Meaning?"

"You don't know? You're dad's in prison."

_**They try so hard to follow**_

Alex ran as fast as he could. He reached his destination, with fear.

_**But no one can**_

Mendam State Prison

_**Hey!**_

_**--------------------------------------**_

_**THE LAST DESTINATION**_

_**CHAPTER II: FALLING FROM GRACE**_

_**(Intro Song - Burn In My Light [Belongs to the WWE)**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

"You didn't tell me?!"

"Alex, please!"

"I can't believe your my _**mother**_!"

The shouting could be heard from miles away as Alex and his mother, Streak argued.

"You wanna know WHY I didn't tell you?!..." Streak was welling up with tears. "...Because I knew you would try to help him, it's in your family to risk your neck like this. I have done it, damn, you're GRANDMOTHER DID IT!!!"

"Don't bring her into this, mom!"

"If your grandmother heard you she'd be rolling in her grave!"

"Shut up...JUST SHUT UP!!!" Alex began crying he ran and slammed the door as he left the house, leaving his mother to cry...alone.

_**LATER AT AN APARTMENT**_

Alex knocked on the door quietly. Shadow opened the door. "Hey, Alex...what are you doing here?"

"So, you're going to try and get Jason out."

"Yeah, I've heard about you and grandma did it."

"I'm getting old, kid. If you want help, I'm not you're man any more."

"But...I need help, my mom won't help!"

"If you need help go see Uncle Shane. He'll help you."

"OK, grandad, thanks."

_**LATER AT GRANGE BRIDGE CEMETARY**_

Shane stood near a tombstone mumbling quietly.

"...Uncle Shayne?..." Alex said quietly, he had to admit, cemetaries were creepy.

"You want me to help you break you father out of Mendam."

"How the heck did you--?"

"I'm the local Reverend but I stay with the news, and I know that it's in your blood to act on such impulses as you are now."

"So will you?"

"Yes...but it will be tricky, first I want you to pray with me for this soul we both know. And hold deeply in our hearts."

Alex stepped up to the grave, and began praying.

The tombstone read:

_Here Lies..._

_AMELIA J. ROSE_

_2009-2068_

_Beloved Wife_

_Missed Mother_

_Mourned Grandmother_

_**LATER AT THE PROWER RESIDENCE**_

"Tails?!" Shane knocked on the door. Tails opened it. "Sorry, Shane, I'm, uh, I'm kinda busy. What's wrong?"

"You know how Jason is in prison."

"mm-hmm..."

"We, me and Alex, and hopefully you."

"...Yes?..."

"We are gonna bust him out."

_**IT BEGINS...**_

_**...AGAIN**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**To be continued...**_

_**Now that I'm back I right what is probably my greatest chapter.**_

_**...I should take breaks more often...LOL!**_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
